My Beloved Sea
by eleblack90
Summary: Legolas' life after the Ring War...and his obsession! An English fanfiction published by an Italian girl! Please R & R!


_Please pay attention!_

_I am an Italian girl and this is my first fanfiction in English language!_

_Excuse me for every mistake and be clemences, please!_

_R & R! And, if you want, give me any suggestion!_

* * *

_Year 3141, February, Fourth Age – Middle Earth, Greenwood_

Legolas sits at his desk.

He seems upset, he is so tired that he can't keep his eyes open.

"I guess you should have a rest". Legolas looks towards the door.

His wife, Elanor, stands over there.

He smiles, stands up and huges her.

"You're right as usual" he says "but actually I can't. I haven't felt so sad…so lonely…for a long time".

Elanor smiles to him and takes him to their bedroom.

"If you could sleep for some time, your mind would take a rest from everything is happening to us" she tells her husband, lying him on the bed and kissing his forehead.

"I'm seriously worried about you, Legolas…since we got married I have never seen you in this mood…".

Legolas keeps in silence, looking at the ceiling.

"…you didn't give up hoping at the time of Ring War…remember, you didn't say me 'farewell' but 'see you soon'…you promised me you would come back, and you did".

Legolas looks at his wife this time. She is so beautiful, her blue eyes are so deep, her lips so thin, her brown hair so thick.

**Flashback**

_Year 3018, October, Third Age – Middle Earth, Greenwood_

Elanor and Legolas walk hand in hand in the Wood.

They are still young, very young. They smile to each other.

"Tell me you won't leave" Elanor says sweetly.

"I can't, because I must leave".

"Please".

"I'm sorry…" Legolas answers.

Elanor becomes sulky.

"So do I have to say farewell to you?".

Legolas huges her and says:"This will never happen. Never".

"You'll be with me everywhere, and I will always think about you".

"Please be in a safe place. I don't know if Evil will be able to reach the Elves' kingdoms, like Imladris, Lothlorien, or my father's kingdom..but you'll have to be ready and find a safe place quickly".

"Don't you remember I'm quite as good as you are with swords, sir?".

"You said the truth, You are 'quite' ".

"That's your envy" Elanor says, laughing.

"Someday I will heat you and we'll see the winning".

Both of them laugh but soon they get more serious.

"Uncle Celeborn asked me to go and stay in Lothlorien" Elanor reassures him "I'm waiting for an escort right now…".

"This really makes everything easier to me, Elanor" Legolas says.

"But I would wait for your coming back here, first".

"I don't know when I'm coming back".

"But you promised you will do".

"Sure I'll do".

Another young elf runs to them.

"Sir! Sir!" he shouts.

"Take your time, guy, and tell me everything" Legolas tells him.

"We haven't got time to waste" the guy says "You must leave as soon as possible…I am a messenger of King Elrond, he invites you to his Council!".

Then he comes nearer Legolas and whispers:"Ring-bearer is quite arrived".

Legolas nods and promises he's leaving soon. Then he dismisses the elf.

"I couldn't believe this moment would arrive so soon" Elanor says. A tear falls down.

"Don't be sad, Elanor. I will think about you everytime and everywhere…and doing this I won't be sad".

He dries the tears on her cheek.

"And with this vow" Legolas says "Take this elanor so that you will be able to remember it".

Elanor takes the flower and kisses her future husband.

Some hours later, when the prince is leaving, Elanor greets him; she has just put the flower on a necklage.

**End of Flashback**

"That's true, you've always supported me, Elanor" Legolas tells her "But this time isn't the same".

Elanor sighs and admits: "this is the truth".

"Our enemy is invincible".

"But we're not sure that our King must face it now".

"I've never seen Aragorn so sick. I've never seen him so tired, so worried about his descent…I saw again a smile on his face only at Eldarion and Elwing's wedding…but it has been temporary".

"Aragorn has a wonderful wife with him, who is my cousin Arwen, he has a daring and brave son, and a faithful crowd" Elanor remembers to him "His mind is strong by nature, and you mustn't give up hoping: King Aragorn is still able to put off his meeting with Death".

Elanor smiles and lies near Legolas.

"It's so lofty from you talking like this 'bout him. You have known him for less time than I've done but you may have understood him better than me".

"Yes, I did. He has become a father to me, the father I've never had, since he joined us married".

Legolas doesn't give any answer. He's crying.

"Don't waste your energy. We haven't lost hope yet. Do you remember they called him Estel lots of years ago?" Elanor says "Now have a rest, c'mon".

"Daddy…please wake up…c'mon…".

A brown-hair-girl is calling Legolas, who is sleeping, and looks at him with her hazel eyes.

"The sun is born…" the girl whispers "You said we would have a horseride together!".

Finally Legolas opens his eyes.

"Oh, good…you made it…" the young elf says.

"Darwenia".

"Good morning, Dad…it seems you're a heavy sleeper".

"What time is it…?".

"The sun is already born…but you promised me we would have a horseride together".

"Did I?" Legolas repeats "I don't remember".

"You have just woken up…you actually can't remember…but I swear…yesterday you did…".

"You should help your mother at home, not have a horseride". Legolas sits on the bed beside his daughter.

"Darwenia, don't bother your dad. You shouldn't trouble him when he has just woken up…" Elanor says coming from the passage.

"I only asked him to have a horseride with me!" Darwenia says and becomes sulky.

"And I said you wanted her to stay at home and start her education to become a lady as her sister Elwing…" Legolas explains to his wife.

"But I think it's right if sometimes you have a horseride together…" Elanor says, winking at her daughter.

She exults and runs outside to take the horses, Amarel and Dragonath.

Legolas can't do anything but wearing his coat and his boots, going to kitchen and taking a biscuit; then he tells his wife: "I agree. But, next time, let me be noticed if you change your mind".

"I'm sure you'll have a good time" she says, kissing his cheek.

Darwenia calls her father from the outside. She is so anxious to leave.

"Be careful, it's still chilly…Spring is late this year" Elanor says again.

Legolas goes out and mounts Amarel. Darwenia mounts Dragonath and follows her dad on a path near the brook.

They have a walk through villages on higher hills, where they can take a look around the Legolas' whole kingdom. He has received it from his father Thranduil before he sailed from Middle Earth.

"You'll be the last king of my beloved kingdom" he had told Legolas "Please love and respect it as it deserve".

"Dad" Darwenia calls.

"Yeah?" The elfish king stops his horse and wait for her daughter to reach him.

"What are you thinking about?".

"About the past…even I shouldn't do it".

"In the past Elfish power was bigger, wasn't it?".

"Yes. Both Elves and Dwarves were the most powerful nations in Middle Earth…but there isn't so much to see here to us".

"That's why my grandad left,right?".

"Yes, he sailed with King Celeborn of Lothlorien".

"Mum says Lorien was more beautiful in the past… but you didn't get married there, did you?".

"We didn't" Legolas says. His voice is a bit homesick. "That time was Lorien's sunset…King Aragorn, our friend, wanted us to get married in Minas Tirith".

**Flashback**

_Year 3020, Middle Summer Day's Eve, Third Age – Middle Earth, Minas Tirith_

It's a hot and sunny day. Legolas is admiring the view from the top of the White Tower.

There are big and green lawns, as Men haven't seen for a long time. The sky is clear, without any cloud…Legolas takes a look everywhere to notice if some visitors are coming.

He turns to the West, seeing the Lebennin Plans and the Belfalas Tableland, and finally, on the horizon, he sees something he would have forgotten, at least that day.

He did know that it was there, at West; but now he looks at that direction, trying only to imagine the place he has always longed for but he has never been to.

Legolas longs for the Sea more than for anything else, but he doesn't want to confess it, neither to himself. He longs for feeling the water's fragrance, for touching the sand on the seasides, for stroking the soft grass where the Anduin flows, but he doesn't want to confess it. He can't do it.

The Sea is a torture, to Elves like Legolas, that must be a secret, it's a weakness that must be fought, as his father always remembers to him.

Legolas is young now, and will be able to do it only in the future.

While he's taking a last look to the Sea, a trumpet sound catches his attention.

He runs away from the Sea, and goes down into the Palace, until he comes in the White Tree's garden.

He hears other trumpets and runs to the balcony, where an old friend of his is ready to hug Legolas.

"Welcome back, Gimli!" Legolas huges the only Dwarf he has ever been fond of.

"Welcome back, you said! Don't say it as this wonderful palace is you house…" Gimli tells him "I bet you'd like Elves to be able to build palaces like this, wouldn't you?...well, anyway…" Gimli's eyes become bright "Best wishes to you, my friend!". They hug each other again.

"Dear Gimli, how are you?" a happy voice says.

Gimli dries his eyes and bows deeply in front of King Aragorn, who is coming near them. Legolas bows too but the man stops them.

"Was your journey hard or difficult?" he asks, slapping Gimli on his shoulder.

"No, sir, 'cause I knew I would receive a royal welcome here and so my labours seemed null and void".

"C'mon, it's time for you to have a rest. Tomorrow is a great day, isn't it, Legolas? Everyone must be fit!".

"Where is Queen Arwen? I'd like to meet her…" Gimli says, a bit embarrassed.

"Queen Arwen is busy with the bride, I think she will be able to meet you tonight".

Gimli says that's ok and goes away with some Aragorn's servants.

"Where were you, Legolas? I've searched for you" Aragorn says, looking at his friend's clear face.

"I was on the top of the White Tower…taking a look around".

"You seem like a guard…the war is ended! You should care something else, now".

"Yes, you're right, man" Legolas tells him laughing, but then becoming serious "I was only looking at West".

"Oh, well, now I understand, Legolas..you've always had this fixation about Sea…".

"I know that is a weakness…if my dad knew it…".

"He would forgive you".

"He wouldn't…".

"Trust me, Legolas, he would. You know better than me that the Sea is an obsession to Elves like you, it's something that stays inside you blood…you can't fight it, it's your nature…".

Aragorn becomes really serious. Legolas notices he is already old.

"I've had the same problem. You know, I didn't accept easily my destiny. It has been difficult to me, which had always tought only to myself, accepting the fact to have some responsibilities in so many people".

Aragorn turns toward his castle and points it to Legolas: "But where I am now? Here I am, I reigns on enormous lands and big populations…no one ever taught me how to do it, Legolas, but I can do it because I am a king, it's in my nature, and even with the difficulties, I followed my fate and did my job".

"You have had the strenght to do it" Legolas tells him after being silence "But sometimes I think I'm not fit for it. I'll have to reign on my father's kingdom, when he will left…when he finally will be able to come back to the Sea, I won't be able to do the same!".

"You will have a kingdom, some faithful people, and a family…" Aragorn remembers to him, squeezing his shoulders " And these are the things you have to find that strenght for…".

They walk arm in arm into the palace.

"The girl that is waiting for you inside this palace is one of those things, the girl that has always waited for you, when you fought in War, when you left with the Fellowship, the girl who will always wait for you…you must find that strenght for her" Aragorn continues "Maybe someday you will reach the Sea together with her, but until that day, Legolas, you have to care about her, and try to be a good king, a good husband…and, sooner or later, a good father".

Legolas smiles while he's thinking to his future family, living in a peaceful land without Evil forces.

"Look! Frodo, Sam, Pipino and Merry are coming…" Aragorn exclaims suddenly.

Legolas notices about them too, and runs to meet them with his king.

"Hello, my friends!" Merry shouts.

"Hi!" Frodo says too.

Legolas and Aragorn meet and hug the four of them. Then everybody enters the Palace to have a nice chat.

"Why didn't you take Rosie with you, Samvise?" Aragorn asks.

"Rosie stayed at home with our daughter, Elanor…" Sam answers. Legolas sees that he is grown up a lot and now is an adult Hobbit with some responsibilities.

"Is your future bride called Elanor too, Legolas?" Frodo asks.

"Yes, she is…I hope you'll meet her before tomorrow…".

"So, tomorrow is a great day…" Pipino elbows Legolas "Will you go on honeymoon then?".

"Maybe yes, I don't know yet".

"Why not?".

Legolas turns and runs to meet his future wife, who has just arrived in the room with Arwen.

Each Hobbit bows in front of the Queen, and then Legolas introduces Elanor to his friends.

"Elanor, meet my mates Meriadoc Brandibuck, brave soldier of Rohan" Merry bows again "Peregrino Tuc, Gondor's Citadel guard" Pipino kisses the girl's hand "Samvise Gangee, the best gardener in the Shire" Sam is embarrassed "and Frodo Baggins".

"The Ring-bearer, yes" Elanor says "Legolas talked a lot about you, and about your adventures with the fellowship…".

"He has never talked about you, milady" Merry tells her "That's why this is the time to do that".

"If you want, we'll spend the evening together and I'll be happy to answer to your questions…".

"We will spend the evening altogether" Gimli exclaims entering the room with Gandalf "Look at our new arrival".

Everyone huges Gandalf, and then comes back in his room, waiting for dinner.

The Middle Summer day isn't less beautiful than the Eve.

The White Tree is full of flowers and on them the sunlights are really amplified.

Everything is ready for the ceremony, there are golden banners on walls and on the floor children strewed elanor and niphredil's petals.

The garden is full of people, living in Gondor but also friends and relatives of Legolas and Elanor. This is their wedding ceremony.

Arwen and Aragorn sit on thier thrones, placed outside.

Near them are sitting Galadriel and Celeborn, with King Elrond and King Thranduil.

All the members of the fellowship are along the central path of the garden.

Legolas comes out from the main door and takes place beside the king.

Elanor comes out from a secondary door, in front of the main one, and, wearing a brilliant pearl grey dress, walks through the garden until she reaches her bridegroom.

Aragorn stands up and joins their hands.

He tells the crowd about the honour Legolas won in the Ring War, fighting for Middle Earth's freedom, and about how he has been lucky to find a so beautiful woman who, in his opinion, will be a perfect wife.

Aragorn gives them Minas Tirith's keys, and then Thranduil and Galadriel crown them as King and Queen of Greenwood.

Now Legolas can kiss his wife, and Elanor her husband.

The Hobbits clap deeply touched; with them, Faramir and his wife Eowyn do the same thing.

Gimli hides his big red face under Gandalf's white mantle.

Legolas and Elanor, hand in hand, go near the balcony.

She still wears the necklage with the elanor flowers he gave her.

"You kept your promise" she tells him excited.

"Have you had any doubt?".

"No" Elanor says "Any".

**End of Flashback**

Legolas notices suddenly that his daughter is smiling and looking at him.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"Why don't we come back to Minas Tirith?".

"We came back there a month ago, for your sister's wedding".

"I know, but it's a cool place…I bet you'd like to come back too..".

"I don't know…but we can't go on like this leaving our kingdom without any shelter…".

"Obviously no one would attack it, dad!" Darwenia says "There isn't anyone to protect here…you see, these houses…they are empty, a lot of Elves left…".

"But somebody is still here…and, as a king, I'm responsible of those people…".

"I think you are responsible of yourself too…".

Legolas looks at her daughter.

"The king isn't fine, and he is a friend of yours…you can't desert your friend when he needs your help, you taught me that, right?".

Legolas thinks that Darwenia is right, at least this time.

"C'mon, let's come back home and talk about it with mum…I'm sure she will agree". The young elf smiles and takes her father's hand.

He nods and turns with his horse.

_Year 3141, March the 1st – Middle Earth, Minas Tirith_

"He isn't fine a-at all…I've always k-known…that…he would…b-but…he feels s-so bad…".

"Shh, be calm, Arwen, please".

Elanor huges tight Arwen, whose eyes are filled by tears.

Her husband doesn't feel well at all.

Legolas is near the two women, and clenches his fists thinking that he can't help his king in any way.

"We will be close to you, I promise, Arwen" Elanor tells her "We're going to call every friend of Aragorn, every friend of yours, and all of us will be very close to you, as you did with us in the past".

"I fear that he will f-fall asleep…and he won't wake up a-again…without saying me goodbye…without…".

"He wouldn't be able to do that…he loves you too much to leave you without saying goodbye, trust me…" Legolas says, standing up and hugging the two women.

A blond-hair-girl enters the room; she is so pale too.

"Mum…dad…".

Elanor looks at her: "Elwing…tell us everything".

"King Aragorn wants to meet dad and you…Now…".

"Here we go" Legolas says, while he dries his face with his coat's sleeve.

Elwing comes near Arwen and huges her.

"Elwing…stay here with her" her mother tells her.

"Sure".

Legolas guides his wife trough the passages to the king's bedroom.

It's a big and tidy room, the king is lying on his bed, covered by embroidered sheets and golden bedspreads.

Legolas sees the Man as he has always feared to see him: his king and friend has come to old age, and he understands he will never come better.

"Welcome to you, dear friends" Aragorn greets them with a feeble voice "We should have a meeting not only in bad circumstances like this".

"We're coming with our best wishes for a complete recovery, sir" Elanor tells him, and kneels down to kiss his hand.

Legolas stays where he is, unable to do anything, unable to talk without starting to cry as a child.

"I don't know if this time life will leave my body, or if I will spend more time with my friends and my family…but I thank everybody for everything I received. Everybody".

Elanor stands up and says: "I've heard you wanted to talk with us".

"Yes…I wanna thank you, Elanor, for giving birth to a brilliant elf like Elwing…'cause it's the best wife for my son Eldarion and I think they will reign on these lands peacefully…".

"We are also happy and satisfied about Elwing, aren't we, Legolas?" Elanor wants Legolas to say something. She thinks that showing himself so sad can help his king in no way, maybe only getting him more sorry.

"And thank you for making easier the dialogue between the North populations and mine…and for protecting the Shire".

Aragorn coughes and shuts up for a while.

"I wanna ask you, Elanor, to be close to Arwen when I will leave this earth. To help her ending her life in the best way".

"I would do that even without your request…".

"And…finally…I wanna thank you, Legolas, for what you did for me. I wanna thank you 'cause you have been a friend of mine, an allied of mine, a brother, through Good and Evil".

Legolas looks at his king and kneels near him.

He sighs: "It has been a pleasure to serve a great King like you. Everything I did, I did it because my heart told me that was the right thing to do" Legolas' voice is broken, his eyes are bright "You have always been a friend and a brother to me, but also a dad, Aragorn, because you had always known how to cheer up me, and how to give me pieces of advice…and so I must thank you…" Arwen, Darwenia, Elwing and young Eldarion enter the bedroom "…for everything good you did to Elves, to your land that is a bit mine too, to my family…your behaviour has always been an instance to me, your name, 'Estel' has been…".

Aragorn smiles and takes Legolas' hand.

"But now, sir, I must ask a favour to you…a big favour…i must do this now, beacuse I wouldn't know who to talk to about this, if you weren't here…".

"Everything you want, Legolas".

"I ask you…please, do me this favour…allow me, because I feel it's time for me to sail, to leave this Earth and come back to Sea…going through it…you know how much I have fought this weakness in me…I found the strenght for my population, for my family…but, sir, now I' d like to do something good for me…if possible".

Darwenia starts to cry and huges her mother.

"Sure you will, friend…" Aragorn says "You're allowed to do this. Take your wife with you, if she want to stay near you forever, leave your kingdom to your daughters, build a boat and go, go through the Sea…let your life have a happy ending everywhere you want…Elves' time isn't coming back anymore, I fear. This is Men's time".

Aragorn strokes Legolas' head.

Then the elf stands up, dries again his face and goes out with his wife and his daughter Darwenia.

Elanor sits on a bench with Lady Eowyn, under the midday sun.

"I fear our king is near to die" Elanor tells her friend.

"It's true, and I am so old too…".

"You don't seem so old, trust me, Eowyn…".

"But you are young as usual, Elanor…I can't see any wrinkles on your face".

"Maybe I'm not old outside, but inside I am…".

"Is the Sea a weight on your soul, as it is to Legolas' ?".

"Yes, my friend. When I was younger I wanted to discover all the Sea's mysteres too, but I fell in love and I have always thought that Sea could wait for me forever…but not my lover".

"You did the right thing…'cause now you wouldn't have that nice family" Eowyn tells Elanor, and points to her Darwenia, who is taking a look above the citadel not far from them "On myself, I don't know what I could do without my son Boromir…Faramir is old too, soon he will have to face Death…Boromir works hard at home, taking his father's place".

"Your son must be grown a lot, Eowyn…I've not seen him for a lot of time…".

"He's over there, look!".

Boromir is a really cute boy, he looks like his dad…but his blond hair makes Elanor think to Rohan's livings.

He walks quickly towards that beautiful, young girl who looks at the citadel with nice hazel eyes.

Darwenia notices about him and looks at the boy.

"Do you want me to be your guide around the citadel?" he asks her "I know it like the back of my hands".

Darwenia smiles and seems a bit insecure, but finally nods.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But the trip is long and…you may become tired if we walk too much…".

"I can ride horses…" she says, proud of herself.

"Really?" he asks her happy "I don't know another girl that can do that…you're clever, you know?".

"Thank you…".

"I am Boromir".

"I am Darwenia".

"I already knew that…you are Elwing's sister, right?".

"Yeah…how could you recognize me? People say we don't look like each other" Darwenia says, making him understand that she is sorry about it.

"Well, it isn't true…for example, both of you are beautiful…".

Darwenia feels a bit embarrassed and tells the guy: "C'mon, let's go".

_Year 3141, June - Middle Earth, Greenwood_

"So you finally came back home".

Legolas greets Darwenia that has just returned from Minas Tirith. She seems grown up a lot, after two months. Her voice seems more mature, too.

"Hi, dad…you feel better, I see".

Yes, it's true, Legolas thinks, Darwenia is right…as usual.

Legolas' face is peaceful now, and he seems less tired. He got over his king's death in a good way.

"I stayed in Minas Tirith to cheer up Arwen…and to help Elwing, too…she is a queen now, you know…".

"And due to Boromir".

"Yes" Darwenia becomes embarrassed "But moreover to help Elwing and Arwen".

"mmh". Legolas comes back in the garden to observe his masterpiece.

Darwenia follows him and whistles.

"That's fantastic, dad…I didn't know you were able to build boats like this!".

"It's big, reliable, resistent and light…yes, it's perfect" Legolas says with modesty.

"Where is mum?".

"She's picking up everything we will take with us".

"Is she? Now?" the girl, surprised, says "But…when are you leaving?".

"As soon as possible, Darwenia…before the night comes".

"Tonight?". The girl can't believe it. "Now I understand why Elwing has sent me here in a great hurry…".

"Yes, your father and I must talk with you" Elanor tells her daughter, coming near her.

"Hi mum" Darwenia says "But…why do you leave so early?".

"It's not early…we have talked about this for two months, you can't say it's early".

"Aren't you going to Minas Tirith to say goodbye to Elwing and Eldarion? And Arwen?".

"No, Darwenia, we have already done it last time, after Elessar's death" Legolas remembers to her "That's why Elwing was crying. She knew she would never see us again".

"We have our boat, now, and we can sail, sweetie" Elanor huges her daughter.

"Listen, Darwenia…your sister is Minas Tirith's queen, so it's your turn to receive the power on Greenwood and Lothlorien…at least what remains of them" Legolas solemny tells her "I know you think that there is quite no one in this kingdom, and that it doesn't worth to be governed…but now it's your turn to care about it until the last Elves will leave it".

"Perhaps your father and I are the last Elves…if you, marrying Boromir, choose a mortal life, as Elwing did, and Arwen did too, no one will be able to care about the Wood…".

"That's why I hope that, when you leave these lands, you will do it with the respect they deserve, and loving them for eternity as my father and I did" Legolas says.

Darwenia is starting to cry. They are saying farewell.

"Do you agree with us?".

"Yes, dad".

Elanor is deeply touched and huges the girl again: "I hope you'll have a good and lucky life, and that you won't have regrets about choosing a mortal life".

"I think she won't have any" Legolas says, hugging them.

"My best wishes, daddy" she says "I hope you'll find in the Sea those thing you've always searched in your life".


End file.
